Inconexos
by FerCervella
Summary: Ok... Me enviciè con los SasuHina. Conjunto de oneshot salidos de mi mente pero inconexos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, sè que soy nueva asì que espero una oportunidad. Un sasuhina salido de mi mente que funciona a horas inadecuadas.**

* * *

**E**lla toma su mano con desesperaciòn y ternura càlida pero finge no tener esa clase de sentimientos, no està bien tenerlos cerca de èl. Sonrìe, tarda pero sonrìe.

No desea asustarle con sus arraigados temores; menos le dejarà ver que dìa tras dìa crece dentro de ella un amor infinito, màs grande que su corazòn. No dejarà que la abandone, nunca y menos cuando callar es una condena suave.

Le conoce bien aunque no hable demasiado, sabe que cuando èl descubra que le ama huirà... Siempre huye.

Tal vez èl tambièn tiene sus demonios internos, esos que no le deja espantar.

Ella le ama aunque sea un asesino, aunque digan que no tiene alma ni corazòn.

**Y** èl sabe que no serà nada sin ella... Aunque no lo dirà jamàs, su orgullo es inmenso e inflexible.

Pero la necesita. La anhela. La espera. La sueña. La idealiza. La desea. La ama.

La ama con culpa.

Teme amarle desbordadamente como exige su corazòn, como le exigen las entrañas cada vez que la mira pasar por la calle o cuando sus miradas chocan por casualidad (Nunca es casualidad).

Teme que que la maldiciòn que tiene en su sangre, la que ha heredado, la que ha asesinado a todos los que ama pueda tocar a la ùnica mujer que desea tener.

Estarìa solo.

Rodeado de gente (Gente a la que solo le importa su apellido, su poder... Exceptuando al Dobe) pero solo.

Si ella corriera ese tràgico final... Èl caerìa en la locura eterna.

Ha estado tantas veces en ese oscuro agujero de su mente que llaman Locura que sabe que sin ella ya no existirà la salida, que nada quedarà en èl con su partida. Nada.

Y ya no quiere màs locura que amarla locamente.

Ella iluminò su oscuridad, le salvò de la soledad y del odio.

Ella le ama sin medidas, sin pedir nada, sin decir nada.

Ella es como la vida misma es.

Ella es amor sincero, bueno.

Ella es su vida.

Ella es amor.

Por ella no dudarìa en reencarnar y castigar al mundo con el mismo infierno.

Ambos callan y la verborrea mental, sigue.

* * *

**Ok. Es raro.**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido este one-shot que no espere tuviera visitas ni menos reviews tan lindos... Gracias Aiko, Saara-chan94, Sasuhinas Fan, Tokeijikakereno Orenji y a todos los que me han puesto en sus favoritos.**

**Les dejarè el segundo one-shot (Que no està relacionado con el anterior, de ahì el titulo "Inconexos") pues me dedicarè a terminar las historias que tengo en carpeta.**

* * *

**Y** ahì estaba frente a la ventana mirando el sol salir con normalidad... Era horrible ver que el tiempo no se detenìa jamàs. No importaba si estas listo o no, debes despertar.

"La vida es injusta", piensa èl.

"La vida es extraña", piensa ella.

Ninguno de los dos se habìa dirigido antes de la Guerra ni media palabra ni se lanzaron una mirada y ahora... Ahora estaban hechos un lìo de proporciones por no poder amarse libremente sin dejar de lado sus temores y su orgullo, solo estaban actuando como un par de crìos dàndose besos a escondidas envueltos por la oscuridad y desde lejos dàndose miradas lejanas que el resto no sabìa ver.

Eran expertos en desviar la atenciòn.

Expertos en hablar en clave.

Expertos en mirar en clave.

¿Tenìa que ser asì siempre en su vida? ¿Acaso miraba màs alto de lo que merecìa tener en la vida? Pensò con su mirada enfocada al cielo dorado.

Ella querìa amarle como su corazòn le exigìa pero no deseaba asustarle demasiado como para que se fuera lejos, entendìa que el chico en cuestiòn era reticente a mostrar sus sentimientos pero necesitaba una señal; algo que le dijera de una vez por todas si dejarlo ir como ya lo habìa hecho con Naruto o si guardar al menos una esperanza en su atribulado corazòn.

Por Kami, ella era humana.

Un ruido en la puerta la alarmò, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien viniera a hacer una visita de cortesìa, abriò y se encontrò a un Anbu frente a ella. Un porte y un perfume demasiado conocidos le delataron

Sasuke?

La mascara cayò y un beso intenso se deposito en sus labios, no hubo necesidad de palabras. Toda duda o miedo que hubiese sentido antes, se habìa evaporado con ese beso.

- Tengo misiòn.

- H-hai.

- No olvides que tengo mi mente en ti, siempre.

No dijo nada màs y desapareciò con una rapidez abismante, pero ella no olvidarìa jamàs esas palabras que tal vez tanto le habìan costado decir.

Sin duda que esta era la señal.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, sè que dije que terminarìa pero esto es un vicio, sano pero vicio. U.U **

**Gracias a Sasuhinas Fan, a Bere, MaribelTeka, a Tokeijikakeno Orenji, Yami, Aiko-chan, Saara-chan94 y a todos los que pusieron estos humildes fics en sus favoritos.**

* * *

Uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables de su niñez (Sì, tenìa. Eran pocos pero ahì estaban) fue una tarde que su Padre le llevò a caminar. Solo èl y su Padre por un camino rodeados de àrboles.

Fugaku le contò la historia de una Princesa de ojos claros como la luna que lloraba por la ausencia del guerrero amado que se habìa ido a la guerra, una larga guerra sin final y que hizo que ella se suicidara.

A èl como niño le entusiasmò màs la Guerra que la Princesa llorona.

Años despuès, ya en la Academia volviò a recordar esa historia pero le pareciò estupida, solo demostraba que las mujeres eran un reverendo incordio bueno para nada. Bueno, eran excelentes llorando y viviendo sus sueños de amor. Le siguiò pareciendo màs atractiva la parte del Guerrero y su guerra sin fin. ¿Porque diablos iba a querer volver por una mujer si podìa ser màs fuerte y regresar con honor? ¿Ademàs donde quedaba el orgullo de esa debilucha llorona suicida?

Ya como un Traidor consumido por el odio, olvidò la historia. Tenìa la mente llena de cosas màs importantes que una estùpida leyenda de un Clan aque habìa sido asesinado por su hermano.

Pero...

Ahora al fin podìa entenderlo.

Dolorosamente.

La Princesa no era una mujercilla llorona, ni un incordio como las que le perseguìan, ni un ser sacrificable de una leyenda ni una ròmantica patètica que buscaba llamar la atenciòn. Era una mujer valiente, llena de un coraje silencioso y de amor por los demàs.

(Recordò la historia)

La Princesa con ojos de luna lloraba por su amado, un hombre que peleaba una Guerra sin fin y ella por el bien de todos pidiò a los Dioses el fin de la Guerra; ellos a cambio le habìan pedido su vida y ella en un acto de inmensa generosidad se habìa sacrificado no solo por un hombre sino por los demàs.

Mirò a chica que estaba en ese prado junto a èl, recogìa flores y el viento mecìa sus largos cabellos azulinos como si fuera una caricia, maldijo al viento por tocarla. Sin duda era hermosa.

Como una Princesa.

Y entonces un pensamiento alarmante lo sacudiò con violencia, se levantò y la tomò por la cintura provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco ante tanta rudeza. Su boca se pegò a la de ella y quizo que no existiera la necesidad de aire porque desaba extasiarse de ella sin abandonar el cielo de sus labios.

- S- Sasuke...

- Oyeme bien, no lo repetirè. - la viò asentir. - Si alguna vez estallara la Guerra, te prohibo que seas generosa y te sacrifiques. ¿Està claro?

- Si.

Y si bien la chica no entendiò, èl quedò màs tranquilo que nunca.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquì de nuevo. Esto saliò de mi mente a las 4 de la mañana, hora en la que el techo de mi casa explotò por la lluvia y para dormir me puse a escribir un inconexo que nada tiene que ver con la lluvia. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y besos a los que me tienen en sus favoritos. **

**Kisses con Nutella :3**

* * *

**E**ra un celopàta.

Lo sabìa desde siempre.

- Teme, eres un celoso de lo peor, dattebayo.

- Hn.

No hacìa falta que el Dobe se lo dijera todo el tiempo, èl sabìa que estaba fuera de sì.

Y no era falta de confianza en Hinata. No, ella era con mucho la mejor mujer en Konoha; su honestidad, rectitud y amor estaban fuera de cualquier cuestionamiento. Tenìa cualidades demasiado nobles que èl no iba a decir porque odiaba la cursilerìa.

Èl desconfiaba del resto.

Èl sentìa celos del resto.

Incluso del Dobe, de los amigos de Hinata, de sus vecinos, de los civiles, de Hiashi y de Hanabi (Que insistìa en odiarle), hasta del primo muerto al que Hinata visitaba en el cementerio los viernes al atardecer. Incluso, sentìa celos del viento que la rozaba y muy en en fondo se sentìa un estùpido.

Tal vez algo andaba mal en su cabeza.

Pero era experto en ver las miradas de la gente, descifrando con habilidades subterraneas cada uno de sus pensamientos al ver a SU mujer. Era ahì que la rabia le consumìa vorazmente y le daban ganas de hacerles sufrir lentamente.

¿Porque no se metìan en la cabeza que Hinata era de èl?

Y un Uchiha no comparte.

- Sabes que te ama, Teme. Deberìas dejar de ser tan cabezota, dattebayo.

- ¿Còmo lo sabes?

- No sè pero lo sè. - suspirò ante tamaña idiotez, no es que Naruto fuera un gran pensador pero por un minuto espero oir algo mejor. - Ademàs, en parte es tu culpa, dattebayo.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque estàn viviendo a escondidas de la gente, todos los que te conocemos sabemos que eres asì pero... Las mujeres necesitan que uno les demuestre que las ama. Si no lo haces, cualquiera intentarà acercarse a Hinata... Aunque ella es tan buena que los rechazarà. O tal vez, no. ¿Còmo era?

- Callate.

Saliò del local de ramen y se dirigiò a la Academia. Hinata estarìa ahì con esos preadolecentes infelices, esos que buscaban mirarla para saciar vaya a saber que fantasìa.

Ojala pudiera asesinar a esos pendejos.

Todo pensamiento asesino y por cierto, muy tètrico y sanguinario, se esfumò con solo verla. Sonreìa y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos eternos e indivisibles, creyò divisar en sus ojos un brillo especial. Una mirada dirigido solo a èl, sumamente personalizada y ùnica...

Diablos, maldita mujer. ¿Porque tenìa que ser tan linda? ¿Porque tenìa que llamar tanto la atenciòn sin hacer esfuerzos?

Los niños le miraban algo asustados por su presencia y sonriò mentalmente.

Fue hasta ella y la besò.

Nada tierno, nada suave. Fue un beso posesivo, demandante y que esos niños nunca borrarìan de sus mentes.

Porque ella era de èl y tal chisme recorrerìa la aldea.

Hinata era de Sasuke.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, volvì con un nuevo inconexo que surgiò mientras alisto mis ideas para el reto: Intercambio de cuerpos del Foro Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. **

**Este es un regalo obsequio para Konohe (Un regalo que me costò hacer pero aquì està, espero tu review). **

**Mi querida SasuHinas Fan, no te has perdido nada porque todos estas historias no estàn conectadas entre sì. Tambièn si deseas un oneshot o cualquiera que quiera uno digame por medio de PM. **

**Mil besitos y si me dejan un review serìa muy feliz.**

* * *

**S**u vientre volviò a recibir un leve golpecito, ese niño era tan pacìfico que cada movimiento era un gran acontecimiento para ella.

- ¿Estarà bien? Digo, se mueve muy poco. ¿Serà normal, Sasuke?

- Claro, Sakura te dijo que todo estarìa bien. Deberìas descansar.

Al oir eso pudo calmar sus nervios un poco, Sakura era la mejor ninja mèdico de la Aldea y confiaba en ella porque se habìan transformado en grandes amigas.

Ambas estaban embarazadas y por coincidencias de la vida sus hijos nacerìan en fechas cercanas; asì que los temas de conversaciòn eran similares y compartìan todos sus miedos, alegrìas y dudas juntas. Si algo en su hijo hubiera ido mal, Sakura le habrìa dicho.

Fue hasta la ventana de su cuarto para mirar el sol que caìa despacio, bañando las colinas de Konoha y sintiò mucha paz interior al saber que su hijo tendrìa una vida màs que còmoda en la Aldea.

Porque es verdad que algunos aùn receleban de Sasuke, pero con la llegada de su hijito a este mundo esperaba que eso cambiara. Pero ¿Porque iba a querer atacar la aldea en donde vivìan sus amigos, ella que era su esposa y su hijo? Hinata no le hallaba el sentido a esos recelos, le parecìa injusto para con èl que estaba esforzàndose tanto por proteger a la Aldea como un Anbu tal como su hermano Itachi hubiera deseado... Ese nombre.

- ¿Sigues preocupada? - mirò a su esposa y al vientre inmenso que ella acariciaba, era una ecena hermosa. - Todo saldrà bien, Hinata.

- Itachi.

- ¿Què? - sus ojos se cruzaron y ella le sonriò.

- Quiero que se llame Itachi, en honor a tu hermano.

Sasuke no necesitò màs que oir eso para ir hasta ella y besarla, era tan noble de su parte querer honrar a su hermano. Si èl la hubiera conocido...

- Gracias.

- No es necesario que lo agradezcas, nuestro hijo y tu hermano compartiràn un nombre. Suena bien ¿No? - èl asintiò, dandole esa sonrisa que descolocaba su corazòn.

En ese momento màgico oyeron que golpeaban a la puerta con insistencia, era Kakashi Hatake.

- Sakura està en el Hospital, comezaron las contracciones y quiere verte, Hinata.

Fuimos al Hospital y Shizune me dejò entrar a ver a mi amiga, estaba nerviosa y Naruto no ayudaba con su càracter. Sasuke tuvo que sacarlo casi a rastras con ayuda de Shikamaru para que volviera a sus cabales, mientras que nosotras hablabamos. Un golpe de dolor recorriò su rostro de golpe.

- Hinata-chan quiero que seas la madrina de mi hijo. Que sean amigos, que vivan aventuras juntos y ayyyyy...

- Llamarè a Shizune-san, estàs por iniciar las labores de parto y no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto.

- Solo contestame...

- Claro que quiero ser la madrina de Minato, serà un gran honor para mi. Y espero que seas la madrina de Itachi.

- Cuenta con ello, Hinata.

El parto de Sakura fue tranquilo dentro de todo, el llanto de la criatura inundò el pasillo y la mano de Sasuke apretò la mìa. Dentro de unas semanas, serìamos nosotros quienes iban a estar dentro de esa sala y el miedo no me abandonaba en ningùn instante... Cuando pudimos ver al niño, mi corazòn rebosò de alegrìa infinita al ver a ese niño rubio de ojos color jade que berreaba con tanta fuerza y era imposible dejar de mirarlo; Naruto estaba tan feliz y Sakura no dejaba de sonreìr que una parte de mi sintiò ansiedad, tambièn querìa ver a mi hijo.

* * *

Pasò una semana...

Los dolores no me dejaban dormir bien, odiaba los Hospitales. Eran tan silenciosos, frìos e impregnados de ese olor antisèptico que me ponìa la piel de gallina. Sasuke estaba durmiendo en ese incòmodo sillòn y se sobresaltò al oir mi gritito de dolor; Shizune vino de inmediato a verme.

Era Hora.

Fue un dolor intenso, nada que no fuera capaz de soportar por esa criatura. Shizune dijo que faltaba poco y cuando sentì que salìa, llorè y apretè la mano de Sasuke que acariciaba mi frente con cariño. El llanto de mi hijo me pareciò tan suave y melodioso. Estaba vivo. Estaba bien.

Cuando me dejaron tomarlo, juro que no vì nada tan hermoso en mi vida... Su piel suave, su gesto tranquilo, sus ojos adormilados, su cabello negro y sus manitos pequeñitas. Era tan indefenso, tan dulce, tan nuestro.

- Te juro por mi vida que voy a protegerlos, Hinata. Si tengo que matar al mundo entero por ustedes, lo harè sin dudar. - mirè a mi esposo, su mirada fèrrea en mi y en nuestro hijo. - Tù e Itachi son mi sueño, has cumplido mi sueño y no dejarè que te separen de mi nunca.

- Lo sè, sè que cuidaràs de nosotros y por eso estoy tan calmada. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Sasuke con Itachi en brazos serìa la ecena que jamàs borrarìa de mi mente.

Nunca... Porque los amo màs que a mi misma

* * *

**Ok. Costò pero aqui està.**

**¿Quieren continuaciòn de este oneshot? **

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, por dejar reviews lindos y por ponerle follow a estos "Inconexos". **

**Este capitulo està dedicado a SasuHinas Fan y ella sugiriò que se tratara de un dìa en la vida de los Uchiha Hyuga, està conectado con el oneshot anterior.**

**Dedicado a ti, querida SasuHina. **

* * *

Una manito que apretaba el puente de mi nariz me hizo despertar, Hinata seguìa durmiendo abrazada a mi como siempre lo hacìa. Nuestro hijo era quien osaba despertarme.

Era increìble ver cuan ràpido pasaba el tiempo. Podrìa jurar que ayer era un bebè y ahora un niño de 5 años, seguìa siendo pacìfico como lo era su madre y serio como yo. Solo algunos pocos le hacìan gracia, era un chico hàbil, noble y afectuoso con los que dejaba entrar en su vida; porque para ser un crìo era selectivo.

Itachi era lo mejor de nosotros.

Y estaba orgulloso de tenerle como hijo, orgulloso de ver que èl no estaba pagando por mis errores (Aunque no lo dirìa, sabìa que eso era por la buena reputaciòn de Hinata) y que era querido por la gente de la Aldea. Todos mis pensamientos estaban en eso, no me dì cuenta que mi hijo habìa vuelto a bloquearme el aire y cuando mi cabeza comenzò a dar vueltas le mirè con furia... Una furia que no me durò nada porque no podìa enfadarme con èl.

- Papà... ¿Porque me llamo Itachi?

Estaba en la edad de los porque, Hinata solìa ser la clase de persona paciente que le contestaba sus dudas y que incluso investigaba a fin de contestarle a nuestro curioso hijo.

- Tenìas un tìo, hijo. Se llamaba Itachi y fue un hèroe de la Aldea... No importa que te digan lo contrario, tu tìo Itachi es un hèroe y tù lo seràs tambièn.

- Minato dice que su abuelo fue un hokage. ¿Porque fue Hokage?

- Porque lo fue. Minato fue un buen Hokage, tal como Naruto lo es.

- ¿Minato tambièn serà Hokage como su papà y su abuelo?

- No lo sè, Itachi. Quien sabe, el chico ese tiene un càracter imposible, igualito a sus padres.

Una risa suave y dulce me hizo estremecer, mi hijo saltò arriba de su madre que nos miraba con esos ojos lilàceos iluminados. Hinata abrazò a Itachi y este le abrazò a èl, esta mañana de domingo prometìa esa tan ansiada tranquilidad que deseaba luego de 5 misiones Anbu seguidas.

- Jamas le digas a un niño ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke. Ten por seguro que les dirà... Itachi es demasiado honesto. Se parece a ti en eso, no quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondrà Sakura al oir eso.

- No es nada que no le haya dicho al Dobe ni a Sakura en su cara, ademàs mi hijo no es un chismoso.

- Pero es demasiado honesto y los niños no tienen filtro, solo dicen lo que piensan y lo que oyen sin màs.

Esa mañana fue tan tranquila como lo esperaba, nuestro hijo jugaba arriba de un àrbol con la hija de Shikamaru (una crìa bastante màs animado que su padre, supuso que por los genes de Temari) y se notò que la chica era bastante hàbil, acertiva y poco molesta para ser una mujer. Fue en ese instante que mirò a SU mujer, estaba con el sol iluminando su rostro de porcelana y tambièn le miraba... El tiempo pasò lentamente mientras se miraban a la cara hasta que ganò el juego de miradas.

Hinata se acercò y con esa delicadeza propia de ella, tomò su mano y la dirigiò a su vientre.

No hubo necesidad de palabras.

Al menos por un instante eterno.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

- Dos dìas... Esta chica serà una excelente kunoichi, aunque no lo creas pasò desapercibida 6 meses. No pude verla con mi Byakugan, es algo extraño.

- Una niña. ¿Has pensado en algùn nombre?

- Hitomi... ¿Te gusta?

- Es un lindo nombre, Hinata. Ahora, tendremos que decirle a Itachi que serà hermano. ¿Còmo crees que se lo tome?

- Serà un buen hermano, es resposable y tiene un sentido del honor muy definido para tener 5 años.

Y asì fue, Itachi se lo tomò sorprendentemente bien. Al grado de perseguir a Hinata toda la mañana para que no hiciera esfuerzos; ese dìa prometìa ser un buen dìa hasta que el Dobe se apareciò con Sakura y sus tres hijos: Minato y las mellizas, Naruko y Sayumi (Crìas del Demonio, pensè) que cada vez que venìan a casa hacìan un desastre fabuloso que Hinata limpiaba sin quejarse.

- Espero que controles a tus hijas, Dobe. Hinata no està en condiciones de limpiar sus desastre.

- ¿Estàs enferma, Hina - chan?- Sakura mirò con preocupaciòn a Hinata que me lanzò una mirada que lejos de darme miedo, me hizo reir.

- No, està embarazada.

Naruto y Sakura saltaron a abrazar a la pobre que me lanzò otra mirada "Asesina".

Sobra decir que aquella tarde no terminò tan tranquila como yo querìa pero el Dobe tuvo que limpiar

* * *

**Sì, fue cortisìmo SasuHina pero espero te agrade mi regalo. Eso del embarazo descubierto a los 6 meses le pasò a mi mamà conmigo jejejejeje (Maldita autorreferente, pensaràn).**

**Konohe espero tambièn te haya gustado. Y que al que le haya gustado, que se exprese porque amo la libertad de expresiòn.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, he vuelto... Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Y sì, lo mio fue un embarazo raro.**

* * *

**Y **aquì estabamos de nuevo, perdidos en el bosque sin saber que decirnos.

No es que ambos fueramos muy expresivos pero no tolerarìa mucho màs el silencio, ademàs no entendìa porque Naruto-kun insistìa tanto en que fuera a misiones con Sasuke Uchiha. Me daba miedo todo de èl, la gente decìa mil cosas pero no era eso lo que me asustaba. La gente siempre habla por hablar.

Yo temìa lo que habìa visto de èl.

Era sin duda algo sàdico, demasiado honesto y rudo; al ir con èl o eras ràpida o te perdìas. Supongo, que iba con èl porque no perdìa los estribos como otros ninjas. Me sentè en el piso al ver que andabàmos en circulos y recibì una mirada de pocos amigos que me esforcè por ignorar, estaba cansada de correr y era un ser humano deficiente al lado de èl con ese poder que tenìa luego de la Guerra; a mi ningùn sabio me habìa dado habilidades sobrehumanas.

- ¿No piensas seguir?

- Estamos corriendo en circulos hace ya algùn tiempo, quiero descansar.

Eso habìa sonado rudo, hasta para mi pero estaba tan cansada que no pedì disculpas. Èl se sentò frente a mi con sus ojos frìos, no dejaba de mirarme y el hecho de que no me hablara era algo extraño; esquivè su mirada tanto como me fue posible y cuando me concentrè en mirar una florecilla, sentì un gruñido de su parte y en cosa de segundos la florcita estaba pisada.

- No me gusta que me ignoren. - le mirè y notè que lucìa molesto.

- ¿Porque ha pisado la flor?

- ¿Porque me ignoras?

- No tengo nada que decir, es solo eso. No hablo si està de màs... No debiò haber pisado esa flor.

- Era una flor horrenda.

- No es verdad. Era linda y la estaba mirando.

- Pues yo estoy miràndote y ella me estorbò. Nada personal contra la Madre Naturaleza.

Le mirè con un sonrojo leve y èl como si nada se quedò miràndome, ¿Què pasaba por su mente? Era un misterio. Uno que no estaba segura de querer descubrir, su mente no era el mejor de los sitios.

- ¿Quieres saberlo, verdad?

- ¿Què?

- El porque nos estàn tocando tan seguido ir a misiones juntos, Hyuga.

- No cuestiono las decisiones del Hokage, Uchiha-san.

- Aùn le amas. ¿No?

Le mirè ofendida, no eramos amigos como para que yo le contara ese tipo de cosas; ademàs yo habìa entendido hace bastante tiempo que mi amor por Naruto no serìa correspondido mientras Sakura-chan estuviera ahì a su lado, ahora no solo estaba resignada sino que ya habìa salido del circulo de este amor platònico que por tantos años habìa llenado mi corazòn y era capaz de hablar con Naruto sin tener que sonrojarme, sin tartamudear y lo mejor: sin desmayarme.

- Oh, vamos no te hagas la ofendida. Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, le amabas y èl no tuvo ni el coraje para rechazarte... Pobrecita.

Supongo que no lo viò venir.

Mi mano se estampò en su cara con rapidez, sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y luego del efecto adrenalinico sentì pavor. Habìa golpeado a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Perdòn... Yo...

Tampoco lo vì venir.

Su boca se estampò contra la mìa en cuanto la abrì, no pude hacer nada contra su gran habilidad y terminè cediendo ante ese fuego demoledor, cuando sus manos aprisonaron mi rostro con pasiòn; me removì incòmoda. ¿Acaso no recordaba que estabamos en una misiòn? ¿Tanto querìa hacerme daño?

Mi primer beso.

Habìa robado mi primer beso.

- Espero que me golpees, Hinata. Me enciende verte molesta. - enrojecì al oir eso. Sin duda, este chico no estaba en sus cabales. - Yo no tolero a esas chillonas de la Aldea que creen que van a hacer de mi un buen hombre, yo no tolero que crean que soy tan manipulable, no tolero que me ignores, no tolero que una flor estùpida pueda capturar tu mirada màs que yo. Rayos, no lo dirè otra vez; escucha bien... Solo tù has sido capaz de estar a mi lado sin juzgarme.

- No soy nadie para hacerlo. Pero algunas de esas chicas te aman de verdad.

- Pero yo no quiero que me amen, solo quiero que tù lo hagas.

Fue en ese momento que todo calzò. Las palabra de Naruto al asignarme otra misiòn con èl, las miradas tiernas de Sakura, la sesiòn de preguntas a las que mi Padre me sometìa cada vez que llegaba a casa y el recelo que Hanabi tenìa al verme con Sasuke... Todos se daban cuenta, todos menos yo.

- Oh.

- ¿Caiste en cuenta, verdad? - asentì y volviò a besarme, pero esta vez no fue violento. Fue tierno, reposado y profundo. - Me gustas y quiero ser èl ùnico en tu cabeza.

- No uses genjutsu, por favor.

Me mirò y se largò a reir, habìa dicho una estupidez.

- Acabemos con la misiòn y lo pensarè.

* * *

**Ok. Fue corto, pero estoy retrasada para ir al trabajo. En el proximo agradecerè a todos. **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es un regalo para mi Madre en el Foro La Aldea oculta entre las hojas: ZafiroAby.**

**Solo espero que sea de tu agrado, (Leve NaruSaku, sè que no es muy de tu agrado pero a veràs porque lo puse) Te conozco hace poquito pero te tengo muchoooooo cariño. Besitos!**

* * *

Era común que la gente le mirara.

Sin duda, ser heredera de un Clan importante y llevar en sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de guiar al Bouke y el Souke era díficil. Sin embargo, odiaba que la miraran... Se sentía extraña.

Pero la habían obligado a ir al Festival de Verano que se hacía junto al nuevo santuario de Konoha, por un minuto quizo decirles a sus amigos que no irìa pero por lo general no le negaba nada a Kiba y a Shino.

Menos ahora que se veían tan poco, menos ahora que sus vidas estaban copadas de actividad. Usò ese kimono pesado que su Padre le regalò al volver de la Guerra, habìa pertenecido a su madre y cuando èl la viò... Por un momento, Hinata creyò ver emociòn en sus ojos. Luego, todo desapareciò y la hizo salir de su oficina ràpidamente; tal vez los recuerdos le lastimaban y ella no cooperaba al parecerse tanto a su madre.

No podìa dejar de reconocer que era un bello kimono, color blanco y lleno de mariposas de colores que estaban adornando esa tela preciosa pero tan pesada; era un kimono bellìsimo.

Una de sus criadas le hizo un bello peinado y le colocò unos prendedores de Mariposas que Shino le enviò como regalo de cumpleaños; su largo cabello iba suelto mientras se mecìa con el viento y las mariposas en el cabello solo la hacìan verse màs irreal, pero claro era Hinata Hyuga... Ella nunca reconocerìa (Ni pensarìa) que la gente admiraba su belleza, su càracter dòcil y su sonrisa càlida.

Sin duda, era una chica buena y bella.

Iba por las aglomeradas y estrechas callecitas del Festival seguida por Shino, Kiba y Akamaru. Las miradas comenzaban a ser como kunais clavàndose en su piel.

- Ahhh, Hinata... Estàs atrayendo toda la atenciòn de la gente. ¿Tenìas que venir tan linda?

- K-kiba, no digas eso. - me sonrojè y mi amigo se riò, eso hasta que viò a mi nee-chan y se fue hacia ella, dispuesto a discutir. - Otra vez van a pelear, no...

- Vamonos, no quiero que me vean con èl.

- Shino, no podemos dejarle solo. Va a enfadarse y Kiba me asusta cuando se enfada... - su amigo sonriò e iba a decirle otra cosa cuando una chica llegò. Era una chica guapa y jovencita.

- Shino-kun... Hinata-san - hizo una reverencia que correspondì y ella se sonrojò. - ¿Podrìa hablar con usted?

Mi amigo me mirò y asentì, se alejò con esa chica y sentì felicidad de que tal vez Shino estuviera enamoràndose de alguien. Querìa verle feliz, màs que nada. Era mi amigo, un buen amigo.

Y fue en ese instante que me vì sola y observada.

La gente se aglomeraba en las calles y una de las cuerdas de mis getas se rompiò. Sin duda, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Me puse en cuclillas dispuesta a arreglarla cuando una mano se adelantò. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y...

¿Sasuke Uchiha?

- G-gracias, Uchiha-san... No sabìa que hacer con la cuerda de la geta. Gracias. - sonreì y èl me mirò serio.

- Hm.

¿Què màs podìa decir? No es que tuvieramos mucho en comùn ni que hablaramos como amigos, la verdad es que le habìa visto un par de veces despuès de su llegada a la Aldea. Siempre rodeado de gente, poca pero leal... Naruto-kun, Sakura, Karin, Kakashi. Gente que le apreciaba mucho, gente a la que le importaba y me sentì algo culpable por no haberle hablado jamàs.

- Gracias.

- Agradeces demasiado, Hyuga. Y màs te vale que no te vayas, me debes un favor. - me puse casi violeta de la verguenza y èl se riò por lo bajo. - ¿Què creiste? Fui un criminal, no hago nada sin esperar que me beneficie.

- N-no tengo dinero con que pagarle, U-Uchiha-san ...

- No quiero tu dinero. Quiero que estès conmigo hoy en este estùpido Festival, esas estùpidas chicas ya no me dejan en paz y creo que mi reputaciòn de peligroso no hizo màs que atraerlas; vamos.

Tomò mi mano entre la suya, era càlida y fuerte. La mìa cabìa fàcilmente entre la suya y no pude evitar sonrojarme màs al ver las miradas de la gente... se detuvo al sentir que mi caminar era lento. Tal vez iba a regañarme pero solo vì en sus ojos calor.

No podìa ser cierto.

Primero ver nostalgia y ternura en los ojos de mi padre y ahora, en los ojos de este chico ver algo parecido a la calidez. Èl no era de esos. Hasta yo sabìa eso.

- Tu cabello. - mirè mi cabello largo y luego volvì a quedar atrapada en sus ojos. -Nunca te cortes tu cabello. Es tan...

Asentì confundida y mi sangre comenzò a hervir bajo mi piel, Sasuke me hizo caminar junto a el por la orilla para que la gente no me empujara. Era un gesto amable.

- ¿Porque no està con Naruto-kun?

- Porque el Dobe ese està con Sakura. Ya sabes eso. - asentì, en mi corazòn ya no habìa dolor. No podìa culpar a Naruto-kun por amar a otra persona, èl se merecìa amar y ser amado. - ¿No te molesta?

- No, estoy feliz por Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan... Se merecen la felicidad.

- ¿Y tù? ¿Acaso no tienes ni una pizca de rencor por haber sido rechazada? - neguè y èl sonriò de una manera que hizo que mi corazòn se detuviera medio segundo. - Definitivamente, eres extraña.

- ¡No! No lo soy. - me detuve y pude volver a sentir las miradas de la gente sobre mi, Sasuke les mirò y la gente bajò la cabeza. Fue algo gracioso ver que yo atraìa miradas y èl las ahuyentaba. - Yo no puedo odiar a Naruto-kun ni a nadie... Si no pude ganarme su amor, tal vez es por mi debilidad, quizàs no soy lo mejor para nadie.

- Estùpida.

Le mirè y notè que estaba junto a mi, tan cerca que su aliento rozaba mi chasquilla.

- No quiero volver a oir esa clase de idioteces nunca màs, Hinata. Eres perfecta para mi.

Su boca se pegò a la mìa y todas las mariposas de mi cabeza se fueron a mi estomago, su calidez inundò mi alma y por primera vez en esa noche...

Todas las miradas no importaron.

Solo fuimos èl y yo

* * *

**En fin, espero no haberte decepcionado.**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente preciosa!**

**Este oneshot tiene dedicatoria para... Tokei-chan! (Amiga, sè que te dije que la iba a publicar ayer pero tuve un bloqueo y borrè la idea anterior, querìa darte algo lindo)**

* * *

**O**tra noche màs, otra noche de soledad.

No es que le importara tanto estar solo, era una condiciòn que llevaba viviendo hace muchos años. Desde aquel dìa en el que Itachi matò a su clan.

Pensar en eso no le hacìa bien, sabìa eso de sobra. Hasta el Dobe le habìa dicho que luchara por dejar el pasado atràs y era demasiado insistente, sin embargo, eso era dìficil y màs cuando veìa la reconstrucciòn emocional de los otros. Era en esos instantes en los que se sentìa solo, amargado y terriblemente infeliz.

Menos tampoco cuando veìa a aquella chica caminar por fuera de sus dominios, esa chica Hyuga que no le prestaba mayor atenciòn que no fuera para darle la màs càlida de las sonrisas cada vez que su mirada hallaba la suya; todas las tardes pasaba por fuera de sus dominios y ahì estaba èl, esperando por ella...

Y ahora estaba tirado en su cama, sin poder dormir y sin poder olvidar esa sonrisa.

No era con esa làstima que tanto odiaba, ni por compasiòn, ni por misericordia.

Podìa sentirlo.

Ella sonreìa como queriendo darle esperanza, animo y calor.

Y le gustaba verla sonreir.

Sin embargo, no le hablaba jamàs y eso la hacìa parecer tan lejana e irreal como un espejismo.

Maldijo su orgullo, esa coraza que por años habìa construido para que nadie le lastimara o para que nadie entrara en su corazòn... Hoy estaba siendo un estorbo para acercarse a esa chica que no se le colgaba al cuello, ni lloriqueaba por su amor... Tal vez esa chica era la indicada. ¿Còmo saberlo?

Conocìa poco de ella, no era bueno que el Dobe le viera tan interesado. Ademàs era Sasuke Uchiha, èl no era de los que preguntaba por chicas ni menos de esos cotillas.

Lo que sabìa era que se llamaba Hinata. Y en parte era el sol que iluminaba sus tarde màs oscuras, esas en la que la desesperanza y la falta de pròpositos amenazaba con asesinarlo.

Sabìa que habìa estado en la Guerra y que por años habìa estado enamorada de Naruto, aunque ya les habìa visto hablar y ni señas de que la chica sufriera por amor. Sonreìa pero no era la sonrisa que le daba a èl, esa que le dedicaba era... Especial. Su sonrisa especial.

Maldita cursilerìa.

Abandonò la cama, despuès de todo serìa otra noche sin dormir y ya le daba lo mismo... Caminò por lo que antes fuera un lugar lleno de vida, la vida de los suyos, los de su clan. Sabìa que hoy serìa el Festival de Otoño pero èl no estaba para fiestecitas, fue entonces que sintiò pasos y al volverse para mirar le encontrò. Su mirada y esa sonrisa. Estaban junto a èl.

La luna bañaba su cuerpo y el kimono color violeta la hacìa ver màs niña, sin duda esa inocencia no estaba bien para alguien como èl. Solo iba a lastimarla.

- ¿Què haces aquì? - su voz sonò dura, esa chica se estaba exponiendo a su locura. Ella la causaba.

- Es para ti. - le entregò un papel y una cesta llena de cosas. - Supuse que no irà al Festival, Naruto- kun me lo dijo y pensè en que tal vez se sentirìa solo...

- No veo en que te afecta mi soledad, Hyuga.

La chica le miro dolida y se maldijo por ser tan estùpido, si pudiera decirle que lo hacìa por su bien. Si ella se le acercaba, tarde o temprano terminarìa viviendo en el infierno.

Èl no era un principe azul ni nada por el estilo, era un hombre con experiencia, un ser oscuro, un traidor.

- Me afecta verle solo... No sè bien porque pero creo que es... Usted es una persona llena de poder y talento, incluso nos ayudò a ganar la Guerra. Pienso que muchos le ven con desconfianza y debe sentirse muy mal que le rechacen, la gente es injusta a veces y si usted està aquì es porque quiere honrar la memoria de su hermano que tanto amaba a la Aldea, es por eso que le traje estos alimentos. Sakura-san dijo que no le gustan los dulces asì que es solo comida.

Mirè la cesta, pesaba. No podìa creer que sentir mi corazòn tan agitado y mi sangre hervir bajo mi piel... Fuera tan agradable.

- Bueno, debo irme.

- ¿Iràs al Festival a ver al Dobe?

- No, irè a casa. No me gusta el Festival de Otoño, me recuerda a Neji-nii san... El amaba ir a este Festival y ya no lo... - sus ojos derramaron lagrimas que quize quitarle, odiaba ver a la gente llorar pero esa chica le producìa algo inimaginable e irreproducible. - Bueno, debo irme. No volverè a molestar, sè que tal vez piensa que le sonriò o que vine por làstima pero... No es asì. Conserve la esperanza, encontrarà su lugar en el mundo.

La chica le entregò SU sonrisa y caminò hasta la salida de los territorios Uchiha sintièndose torpe, no habìa dicho nada de lo que querìa decir

Y èl entonces, justo en ese momento lo vì todo claramente.

- Yo sè cual quiero sea mi lugar en el Mundo. - Hinata se volteò a verle, sus ojos brillaron al oirle. Pero no con ese brillo enfermo de sus seguidoras, era la felicidad de saberle a salvo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle cerca de ella, su cabello parecìa màs largo y estaba demasiado expuesto que el insomnio comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta. Una de sus manos de Hinata se escapò su rostro y se quedò en la mejilla.

Que reconfortante era sentir calor despuès del Frìo de su soledad.

Ella era su lugar en el Mundo.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas/os!**

**Luego de la huida de mi Musa y de una "larga" búsqueda he regresado con un inconexo que dedico a **_Hitomi Akera _**mi hermana mafiosa y ruda que me ha dado la frase que inspira este oneshot. XD**

**Me disculpo si es un poco OoC, ya saben que ninguno es igual al otro.**

**Pero espero que todos ustedes disfruten de este oneshot y ya saben que me anima saber sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o pedidos.**

* * *

**_ " No importa cuanto me mientas. En tus ojos veo la verdad... Veo tu amor y sé que tú también ves el mío"_**

* * *

**M**entiroso.

Manipulador.

Malvado.

Miserable.

A veces deseaba tanto decirte estos adjetivos a la cara como si fueran una bofetada, quería perder el control perfecto que mantenía de mis emociones por un segundo para decirte de una vez por todas que el enamorarme de ti solo me causaba frustración, miedo y a veces demasiado dolor. Un dolor que ya no quería sentir nunca más, un dolor que al parecer el karma insistía en imponerme cada día y más cuando había salido de un amor imposible para caer en las redes de otro.

No deseaba ser una mártir ni la heroína de ninguna historia.

Yo solo... Solo deseo poder sentirme segura a tu lado, poder abandonar los miedos y verte afrontar la verdad de una vez por todas. Como el hombre que dices ser.

La verdad es que aún no entiendo bien como es que me atrapaste, no eramos cercanos y nunca lo fuimos. De niños jamás cruzamos palabras y solo al final de nuestra adolescencia nos volvimos a encontrarnos pero nuestras realidades eran tan distintas que eramos como agua y aceite; Sasuke Uchiha era el traidor que se había reformado para tener una vida en la Aldea a la que había jurado destruir y yo era una de las sobrevivientes a la Guerra, la futura lider de mi Clan. Al fin era alguien cuando llegaste a mi vida y pusiste todo de cabeza.

Creo que la culpa fue de Naruto...

Nos presentó una tarde de sol tibio y para ser sincera, no te miré demasiado... Me aterraba tu mirada profunda pues estaba profundamente embobada por el azúl cristalino de Naruto, esa alegría era lo que yo en verdad deseaba para mi y tú solo representabas amargo desencanto, tu dolor hecho cadenas era tan visible, tan palpable y yo de eso tenía bastante. Supongo que te molestarás al oir esto; saber que no caí a tus pies de inmediato y que por ese motivo es que temo ser solo un "Reto" màs, una meta a la que quieras llegar. Ya conoces lo sensible que soy.

Tsunade-san llegó a casa una tarde como mensajera, tú ya estabas haciendo méritos con la Aldea y de a poco los resquemores de la población iban siendo solo un murmullo. Hubo una charla privada con mi Padre, luego de casi una eternidad ella salió extraña y el Consejo de mi Clan llegó para otra reunión; a esa si que tuve que ir... Se me informó sin mucha sutilieza que estabas pidendo mi mano, querías casarte conmigo y unir tu ya casi extinto Clan con el mío.

Poder. Buscabas Poder.

De pronto dejé de ser la sobreviviente que tal vez cambaría las cosas dentro de mi Clan para convertirme en una burda pieza de ajedrez.

Y aún así me era imposible odiarte pues no estaba en mi naturaleza, mi Padre habló conmigo y acepté aún sabiendo que mi amor por Naruto seguía presente... Tú también sabías eso porque jamás he sido de las que disimulan bien y creo que eres un masoquista por seguir con esta locura.

No supe de que hablar la primera vez que nos juntamos en plan de cortejo, tenía miedo y tú parecías molesto. Fue entonces que me decidí a sacar la voz.

- No te entiendo, Uchiha-san... ¿Porque yo?

- No pido que lo entiendas.

Fue la conversación más breve que jamás tuve en mi vida y la menos cordial, te despediste mientras dejabas un beso en mi frente. ¿Porque me besaste? Tu osadía casi me provoca un desmayo...

No dejaste de visitarme y en verdad que comencé a apreciar que fueras tan silencioso, tan precavido, tan racional y fuiste causante de que dejara mi amor platónico por Naruto, lo hiciste desaparecer. Un nuevo amor comencé a darte de a poco pues temía asustarte, me era díficil confiar en que no ibas a lastimarme siendo de naturaleza traicionera y voluble. Pero quería demostrar que si estabamos juntos en esto, no iba a fallar.

Y ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared. Por tu culpa.

Falta poco para que nuestro compromiso sea público ante la Aldea y aún no sé si me amas o solo es solo por conveniencia.

Cuando te veo por la calle, siempre estás con Naruto-kun y eso me agrada, pero al verte junto a Sakura-chan o Karin-chan siento que oprimen mi alma y una parte de mi cerebro dicen que son Celos; pero yo sè que ellas tal vez te aman más de lo que yo jamás lograría hacerlo y que serían capaces de morir para verte feliz. Quizás ella te merecen más. Podía sentir tu mirada a lo lejos pero no te imaginas lo mucho que esperaba a que fueras por mi, porque quería tenerte cerca en público y tener alguna clave de tus sentimientos pero... Nada.

Eres Sasuke Uchiha.

Una de las personas que no hablaban de esas cosas tan "nimias" como los sentimientos. Pero yo necesitaba oirlo, una pequeña confirmación de afecto no iba a matarte.

Mentiroso. Manipulador. Malvado. Miserable.

Eso es lo que eres. Porque hacerme amar con estas fuerzar debía tener recompensa y tú eras un miserable. O tal vez yo estaba siendo egoísta, deseaba ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida.

Por esa razón es que corté toda comunicación entre nosotros, por eso no asomaba ni la nariz cuando venías a casa para hacer tus visitas ni te posaba mis ojos en ti al verte por la calle...

Ya no quiero amarte de este modo.

Amo mi cordura, Sasuke.

Tal vez más que a ti.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Padre insiste en que debo verte. Hanabi-nee-chan dice que eres una maldición en mi vida y yo, yo no sé nada...

Han pasado dos semanas y no planeo ceder, no si tú continúas siendo un Mentiroso contigo mismo. Miro la flor que descansa en mis manos, parece tan frágil que me siento poderosa a su lado... Es entonces que siento tu presencia con mi sexto sentido y no es necesario que use ninguna técnica. Ya conozco algunos de tus movimientos pero no sé si confiar totalmente en la serpiente que eres, algo me dice que es posible que no sea inmune a tu veneno.

Cuando me obligas a mirarte, deseo escupirte en la cara lo que pienso de ti pero no puedo. No sé odiar y menos cuando veo dolor en tus ojos, cuando sé que buscas la respuesta que no puedo darte.

- ¿Porque me estás ignorando? ¿Qué está pasando? - rugió y dejé de tenerle pena.

- Sabes lo que pasa, no me hagas hablar.

- ¿Crees que lo hago por el poder, no? La verdad es una boda conveniente y que aunque mi Clan no tenga gente es mi apellido el que importa, pero necesito que entiendas que no hice todo este esfuerzo por el maldito poder... Eso lo tengo con o sin ti, Hinata. - le miré y supuse esto le estaba costando. - Si he movido todas mis piezas en este tablero es por ti.

- Mentiroso.

- No te culpo por no creerme, mentí toda mi vida tanto a mi como a los que quisieron darme una mano y arrastro una fama que tal vez jamás erradicaré. Pero tú vives mintiendo, Hinata... No importa cuanto me mientas. En tus ojos veo la verdad... Veo tu amor y sé que tú también ves el mío. Solo abre tus ojos y mirame de una maldita vez ¿Quieres?.

Le miré y fue entonces que lo ví.

Sobra decir que ya no serían necesarias las palabras entre nosotros.

* * *

**Merezco algunos Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo... Quiero agradecerles los reviews y darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. Me hacen demasiado feliz (y Feliz escribo más)**

**Este oneshot/Drabble es un regalo para mi querida amiga **_Lola Diamonds _**y espero que sea de su agrado, pues la frase pasional me la dió ella. XD**

**Saben que me encantaría saber la opinión de todas, por cierto MaribelTeka espero esto también sea de tu agrado ya que pediste algo pasional. *u***

**Besitos a todas/os.**

* * *

**" Las hojas de Otoño son húmedas comparadas contigo"**

* * *

Otoño.

Ibamos de la mano por las calles de Konoha y las hojas caían primorosas a nuestros pies, se quebraban ruidosas y el silencio entre nosotros se volvió profundo. Pero amaba nuestro silencio.

Hace ya un buen tiempo que la relación entre Sasuke y yo había evolucionado, no necesitabámos palabras para saber que deseaba el otro. Silencio y miradas eran más que suficiente, muy de vez en cuando las palabras reforzaban esa idea... Llegamos a nuestro apartamento y comencè de inmediato a preparar la cena, estaba lavando algunas verduras cuando su mirada intensa se concentró en mi.

- Hiashi sigue molesto. - no preguntó, solo afirmó algo obvio.

- Sí. Dice que cometo un gran error manteniéndote en mi vida pero que dejará que me lastimes.

Volví a concentrarme en mi labor de lavar prolijamente las verduras pero su voz me sacó de mi labor, nuevamente.

- ¿Y tú que dices sobre eso? No te culparía si le creyeras, es tu Padre.

- Te conozco. - su mirada refulgió al encontrar la mía y mis mejillas tomaron color al ver lo intenso de su mirada. - Bueno, creo conocerte... Y te amo. No importa si el día de mañana me dejas, porque no me arrepentiré de amarte nunca. Atesoraré todo lo bueno que me has dado, conservaré para mi cada instante de felicidad y querré verte feliz, Sasuke-

- Eres demasiado buena, Hinata.

- No lo soy.

- Lo eres, yo lo digo.

Su mano cogió la mía, la secó en su ropa y luego la puso debajo de su ropa; sus abdominales estaban tan marcados y duros que fue inevitable que me sonrojara. Sabía de sobra como terminaría todo esto y en verdad supliqué mentalmente que Sasuke tuviese algo piedad con mi ropa pues tenía númerosas prendas hechas jirones gracias a él, me concentré en acariciarle y su boca se pegó a la mía con voracidad.

Nada de piedad ni preambulos.

Entre caricias, suspiros, besos desperados, mordidas y gemidos ardorosos logramos llegar hasta la cama en donde nos dejamos caer mientras el aire se hacía cada vez más caluroso en el frío otoño.

Ya en un rincón olvidado de mi mente estaban los comentarios ácidos de mi Padre y su temor injustificado, llevaba cuatro años junto a Sasuke. Años llenos de paz, años en lo que al fin había encontrado a la persona correcta para mi y me sentía demasiado comprometida en esta relación como para dejarle así como así.

Esta vez la decisión era mía, no podía sacrificar mi felicidad por hacer felices a otros.

Cuando sentí el aliento de Sasuke en mi oido volví a la realidad, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y sentí uno de sus gemidos que me hizo sentir en las nubes en cosa de segundos.

Ambos respirabamos agitadamente y nuestros besos eran cada vez más interminables y salvajes. Su boca dejaba una estela de fuego por mi cuello y al oir su respiración en mi oido, sentí que estaba ardiendo ya. Pero no quería terminar antes que él, su roce era tan magnético, tan salvaje y condescendiente a la vez... Una mezcla de amor, deseo y locura.

Las hojas del Otoño eran húmedas comparadas con el calor asfixiante que transmitía la piel de Sasuke junto a la mía.

Un calor que era mío.

- N-no... No, l-la comida - mi voz sonó entrecortada y oí su risa muy cerca. Volvió a aturdirme con un beso y cedí.

- Oh, vamos. Lo quieres... ¿Porque te haces de rogar, Hinata?

Busqué su boca para besarle lentamente como si quisiera torturarle y sus ojos negros brillaron al ver mi "audacia".

Porque solo con él me atrevo a hacer toda clase de cosas, solo con él y por él.

Cuando el aire nos faltó pude ver sus ojos frente a los míos, me engullía con la mirada y olvidé hasta mi nombre. ¿Qué haces conmigo, Sasuke? ¿Porque tu fuego intenta consumirme?

No tengo las respuestas y si...

- Escuchame bien... No importa lo que el mundo te diga, te amo y eres mía. Siempre lo serás. Porque si tuviera mil vidas, te follaría en todas.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta, y me entregué feliz al infierno en mi cama.

* * *

**Ok, confieso que es primera vez que escribo algo así. No me linchen! **

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas/os.**

**Sé que tardé en escribir (No me linchen, porfis). Pero he vuelto... :3**

**Dedicado a: Mangetsu Hyuga.**

* * *

_Tu nombre_

_Con tu nombre fundida ha quedado mi vida desde que lo aprendí_

_Tu nombre _

_Es es cuerpo y presencia que mitigan tu ausencia en esta soledad mía_

- Hinata. Me llamo Hyuga Hinata.

Cuanto debiste esforzarte por decir esas palabras, eras una niña débil y tímida, compleja y llena de tortuosos pensamientos.

Igual de condenada que yo.

Siempre a la sombra de alguien. Vinculada físicamente a la única persona que nos amó sin condiciones estúpidas, esa a la que llamabámos Madre.

Eramos tan solo unos niños pero yo no olvido.

Finjo que lo hago.

Pero no podría olvidarte. No podría jamás ni aunque me lo propusiera, supongo que es porque sé que volverás algún día a mi y que dirás que recuerdas todo.

Dirás que me recuerdas y me darás esa sonrisa honesta que me salvará de la oscuridad.

* * *

Nos conocimos en una estúpida reunión entre tu Clan y el mio, un Clan ahora extinto.

Eramos los únicos niños y mi hermano hablaba con los adultos de algo importante, te ví en un rincón de la sala con ese kimono que te hacía ver como una damita.

Me pareció verte sonreir cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pero los adultos te rodearon para verte como si fueras una pieza de arte.

Creo que fue la primera vez que sentí rabia por algo ajeno a mi. Alguien desconocido.

Ellos solo te veían como una pieza en el tablero.

Luego de un rato te dejaron en paz, me acerqué y tomé tu mano... No sé porque lo hice pero estaba hecho.

Salimos al Jardín y jugamos.

Fue una tarde entretenida a pesar de que llevabas ese kimono estúpido, no eras molesta ni querías jugar al papá y la mamá y menos darme besos ni abrazos.

Eras una niña.

Una a la que podía mirar sin temer que me acosara, mi madre fue a buscarme y tuve que marcharme.

Nunca más volvimos a jugar juntos...

Mi hermano asesinó a mi Clan...

Me volví un niño frío y cerrado en si mismo...

Te enamoraste del Dobe...

Jamás volvimos a hablar...

Quedamos en equipos distintos...

Teníamos amigos distintos...

Yo huí de la Aldea.

Tú te quedaste.

Mi vida fue un tormento y caí en la Oscuridad arrastrando a todo el que se me acercara.

Tu le dabas luz a todo el que mirara tus progresos.

Eramos tan distintos que ya no había nada que pudiera unirnos en la vida, mi vida estaba tan lejos de la mía.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás haría tantas cosas distintas.

Tal vez me acercaría a ti.

Tal vez sería tu amigo.

Quizás... Quizás algún día la vida vuelva a juntar nuestros caminos.

Y será en ese momento en el que te sorprenderá saber que nunca olvidé tu nombre.

Nunca lo hice.

Hinata.

* * *

**Ok. **

**Reviews?**

**Mangetsu-chan, espero que te haya gustado y que estés contenta con este drabble. Tal vez querías algo más tierno pero... Esto lo hice con mucho amor.**

**Extrañaba mi vicio SasuHina. Ya volvió el bichito... XD**

**La frase del inicio es de Salvatore Adamo. La canción se llama "Tu Nombre" y es antigua, tanto que mi abuelita la ama porque le recuerda su juventud y me pareció tan linda la letra que nació esto. **

**Besitos para todas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todas, sé que tardé bastante en aparecer y les pido disculpas. Uds. son muy lindas y mi Musa se taimó con el SH. U.U**

**Pero coincidentemente ví que era el Inconexos 13 (_Pensé, debe ser dark o raro al menos_) :3**

**Es una fusión de mis dos amores Hunger Games y Naruto: SasuHina :3**

**Las adoro y espero que lo disfruten muchísimo!**

* * *

_¿Vas, Vas a volver _

_al árbol en el que colgaron _

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el Árbol del Ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, Vas a volver _

_al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

_pidió a su amor huir _

_con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería,_

_en __el Árbol del Ahorcado __reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, Vas a volver _

_al Árbol donde te pedí huir y en Libertad_

_juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él _

_no más extraño sería,_

_en el Árbol del Ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, Vas a volver_

_al Árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él, _

_no más extraño sería_

_en el Árbol del Ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Se habían enamorado contra todo prónostico, la verdad había sido algo fulminante y sin premeditación...

Se vieron por primera vez en muchos años tras la Guerra y supieron que no había forma de escapar, que estaban condenados a amarse de por vida y a sufrir porque la felicidad no estaba escrita en sus destinos.

Al menos no en esta vida.

Iniciaron una relación a escondidas, escabulléndose como podían para amarse hasta caer rendidos o para simplemente mirarse.

Eran instantes en donde el Clan Hyuuga se iba al carajo y en donde Sasuke olvidaba su orgullo Uchiha, solo quedaban dos seres humanos sin pretenciones vanales que deseaban sentirse parte de un todo.

Solo eran Hinata y Sasuke.

Pero como la vida es cruel y su destino no estaba escrito, la Muerte se apareció para cobrarse revancha.

La vida de Sasuke fugaz desapareció, Hinata no logró superarlo menos cuando debía fingir que no le afectaba. Menos cuando debió tragarse las lágrimas, el coraje que sentía por no haber sido más valiente para enfrentar al mundo y declarar que el Vengador que yacía en esa lápida era el hombre de su vida... Ya no podría decirle que le amaba, su calor había desaparecido y con Sasuke se fueron sus ganas de vivir, pronto como una vela su luz fue apagándose y los que la amaban veían impotentes como Hinata se volvía una muerta en vida.

Ya nada era lo mismo. No sin él.

La Muerte le pareció un refugio acogedor, no le temía a enredarse en sus brazos si con eso volvía a verle otra vez... Porque estaba segura de que en esta vida o en otra iban a reencontrarse.

Y se había decidido al fin.

Salió de casa esa mañana de primavera sin que nadie en su casa ni en los alrededores se percatara de su ausencia. Caminó hasta el bosque y buscó con desesperación el lugar en donde se habían visto por última vez... Un árbol.

No era un árbol cualquiera, cosas extrañas pasaron en él pero Hinata siempre deseaba volver.

Subió a una rama sin temor, usó por primera vez el hosco collar que meses atrás había usado Sasuke Uchiha luego de que recibieran castigo por sus crímenes.

Iban a estar juntos otra vez, ella lo había jurado bajo aquel árbol cuando el cuerpo de él yacía inerte y posteriormente en su tumba.

Porque a un amor tan visceral como el de ellos no lo separarían ni Cielo ni Infierno.

Ni Vida ni Muerte.

Nada.

Hinata sabe que es la última vez que usará este collar, no quiere pensar en quien la encontrará ni que dirá la gente; ya no condcionará su existencia a las opiniones del resto ni seguirá esperando que la vida cobre sentido ni desea volver a amar a otro; porque un amor como el de Sasuke no se podía comparar a Nada.

No tiene nada que perder ni nada por lo que quedarse.

Sus delicados pies se equilbran magistralmente con precisión como alargando el momento, como degustando cada segundo de vida.

Mentalmente se despide de todos aquellos seres que colmaron su corazón de amor, borra los malos recuerdos y se entrega a la esperanza de volver a verle.

Salta a la Libertad como un ser único.

Como una trapecista en un acto macabro.

El aire se acaba de a poco, su cuerpo se retuerce momentanéamente pero el dolor ya es muy lejano e irreal. Hasta el dolor tiene un final.

Hinata se tambalea lentamente en el vacío pero deja de luchar, ya no hay nada por lo que luchar y el telón de su vida debe caer de una vez por todas...

Ya no quiere seguir en este juego que la Gente llama Vida.

La chica vuela por los aires, eterna y radiante.

Inalcanzable.

Intocable y Majestuosa.

Sus ojos se han quedado abiertos pero ya no miran nada más, Sasuke fue su última sombra.

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

Hinata Hyuga ha muerto.

Ya nadie sabrá el porque.

Tristeza, llanto y lamento se oyeron tras la función.

Aquel árbol ha sido testigo de la reunión de dos seres. Cosas extrañas pasaron en él pero ella insistió en volver.

Todo ha quedado en Silencio.

Y cae el telón.

* * *

**Ok. No me maten... Hinata merece vivir pero estaba tentada a escribir algo así.**

**Si los reviews fueran abrazos, me abrazarían? :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, chicas...**

**Mi querida Konohe-chan me ha dado una idea bonita y quiero darle las gracias por este medio, la verdad agradezco sus abrazos reviews y me encanta recibir abrazos XD.**

**¿Recuerdan a Itachi y Hitomi Uchiha- Hyuuga? Pues son los hijos imaginarios que Sasuke y Hinata tienen en mi mente, ellos me ayudan hoy XD**

**Este drabble es para ustedes y en Honor a sus Padres en su Día. Algo retrasado pero llegó, además creo que todos los días uno debería decirles que los quiere :3**

* * *

Y aquí estaba yo, uno de los personajes más importantes de la maldita Cuarta Guerra hecho un lío por culpa de ser padre.

No es que odiara a mis hijos, al contrario; sé perfectamente que mataría de formas de verdad dolorosas a cualquier bastardo que les ponga la mano encima, pero en este instante siento que van a acabar con mi poca paciencia. La poca que me iba quedando y que jamás había sido mucha de todas formas.

Itachi estaba furioso y peleaba con Hitomi a los gritos, cosa extraña en él que era un chico pacífico como Hinata (Que estaba de misión).

Hitomi tampoco ayudaba con sus comentarios acerca de una tal Akemi, de una declaración fallida y de como Itachi debió salir corriendo de la casa de la aludida. Presté atención al ver como Itachi le arrojó un plato por la cabeza y dirigí una de mis miradas habituales, no entendía como esos niños tan amables se habían transformado en dos iracundos adolescentes a los que justo ahora deseaba ver lejos de mi vista.

Mucho menos en unos que se lanzaran platos y miradas fulminantes como puñales.

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a lanzarle platos a tu hermana? - Hitomi se acercó a mi con los ojos brillantes. - Y tú... ¿Porque molestas a Itachi? Espero que ambos hablen por las buenas o sino...

- Tu genjutsu no me afecta, papá. - mi hija me miró con astucia.

- No usaré genjutsu en ti, Hitomi... Soy más de usar otros medios, lo sabes. ¿Quien es la Akemi esa?

- Aburame Akemi, papá. - mi hija resopló como si estuviera agotada de mi lentitud. - Es la chica que le gusta a Itachi... ¿No lo sabías? Yo creí que Mamá te había dicho.

- Hitomi-nee-chan, callate, por favor. - mi hijo recogió los trozos del plato y los botó al sitio donde debía ir.

Parecía casi tan hastiado como yo de esta situación, Hitomi iba a seguir pero la frené enviándola a su cuarto y se fue haciendo mil comentarios que susurraba de mal modo; nada fuera de lo normal. Mi hijo y yo nos miramos en silencio, hasta que gané el juego de miradas y él suspiró agotadp.

- No es como crees, Papá. Hitomi-chan exagera todo con el fin de pelear.

- La verdad no sé que diablos está pasando, Itachi. Explicate. - al ver que Itachi no hablaba tuve que hacerlo yo. - Ya sabes que me molesta no saber que ocurre, con tu hermana revoloteando por aquí más temprano que tarde lo sabré todo... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

- Akemi es la hija de Shino Aburame. - intenté hacer memoria pero si bien recordaba a Shino por ser amigo de Hinata, la chica me era extraña. - Sé que no la recuerdas, vivió con sus padres por varios años en Suna... La madre de Akemi es Yukata, una excelente kunoichi de Suna. Pues sucede que Akemi ha llegado a Konoha y la conocí hace un año en una misión... Tiene 17 años pero es muy buena kunoichi; como su Clan tiene una gran habilidad en el uso de insectos, ella maneja mariposas y yo le obsequié una pero creo que uno de los ancianos de su Clan se enfadó y tuve que salir pitando de ahí. A eso se refiere Hitomi, no me declaré ni nada. La verdad es que eso sucedió...

- Te gusta la chica.

No pregunté, afirmé.

- Si.

- ¿Una Aburame?

- Sé que dirás que no están a nuestra altura ni nada pero... Akemi es una gran persona. Sé que solo tengo 20 años pero si Akemi me aceptara... Yo iría en serio por ella, aún si eso significara luchar contra el mundo.

Miré sus ojos negros y ví esa determinación que miles de veces había visto en los ojos de Hinata. No había nada que hacer cuando la determinación que ella les heredó cruzaba por sus ojos negros.

- No estoy en desacuerdo, es tu vida. - mi hijo me miró confundido y puse una mano en su hombro, no era de los que andaba por la vida halagando a mis hijos por nada, pero tenía claro que yo jamás sería como mi Padre. - Ya eres adulto, has sido un orgullo para tu Madre y para mi... Si esa tal Akemi te gusta, pues ve por ella. Nos tendrás siempre tras de ti, Itachi.

- ¿No deshonraré el Orgullo Uchiha ni faltaré a las reglas Hyuuga?

Le miré con seriedad y noté sus nervios.

Era un buen chico, tal vez más confundido que yo a su edad.

- Lo único que deshonrarás será a ti mismo. Si amas a la chica pues ve por ella y punto, si el Clan Aburame se ponen a hacer escandalo diles que Uchiha Sasuke irá a verles en persona y ya verás que no será para hacer vida social.

- Creo que mejor le diré a Mamá que hable con Shino-san.. - Itachi sonrió y golpeé su frente suave como solía hacer de niño. - Gracias, Papá. No sabes cuanto necesitaba tu apoyo...

Fue entonces que mi hija se apareció en la puerta tranquila, se disculpó con su hermano y me miró acongojada; sus ojos blanquecinos parecían decirlo todo.

- Hitomi, ayudarás a tu hermano a acercarse a la Aburame.

- ¿Q- Qué? ¿Porque yo?

- Se lo debes. Y lo harás porque soy tu Padre y yo lo digo.

- Papá... - Hitomi se acercó con carita de súplica y la ignoré con gran esfuerzo.

- Papá nada. Se ha dicho, es tú hermano y vas a ayudarle como sea... Tienen una semana para presentarme a esa Aburame y espero que cumplan.

Ambos me miraron y salí al balcón a tomar aire.

Bendito el día en que fui Padre.

De todas formas, era la mejor misión de todas y planeaba llegar hasta el final.

* * *

**Ok. **

**Feliz Día de los Padres.**

**Reviews? **


End file.
